Centre Intelligence Agency
by Kimiko06
Summary: Chap 4 !2X1, Duo Maxwell, un agent supérieur de la C.I.A, se met en but de retrouver le hacker qui a piraté l'ordinateur central gouvernemental. Mais la course-poursuite est semée d'embuches... surtout quand on court après un gosse...
1. Une première prise

_Titre : Centre Intelligence Agency_

_Auteur : Kimiko_

_Genre : 2X1 bien évidemment, et… Bon si je dis tout c'est pas marrant._

_E-mail__ : Désolée mais ffnet n'affichant pas les adresses mail, et bien il suffit que vous allez dans ma bio, et pour ceux qui n'ont pas de compte, kimiko06 sur wanadoo._

_Notes : Je crois que cette fic sera une des meilleures que j'ai jamais faite. Enfin, j'ai beaucoup d'inspiration !_

**Centre Intelligence Agency**

**Chapitre 1**

**La première prise**

Le soldat, suivi de six autres hommes, ouvrit d'un coup de pied magistral la porte, qui alla se cogner avec fracas contre le mur de béton. Aussitôt, il brandit son arme en direction d'un jeune garçon roux, installé devant un ordinateur portable allumé. Le rouquin leva immédiatement ses bras en l'air, en signe de soumission, et jaugea d'un regard rapide les intrus. Ils étaient tous vêtus d'un uniforme beige, où une étoile bleu marine était cousue sur le haut de la manche droite.

-Où est-il ?! grogna le premier soldat arrivé sur les lieux.

-Qui… Qui ça ? bafouilla le rouquin, apparemment apeuré.

Le soldat ne répondit pas, mais fit signe à ses hommes de le fouiller. Son arme était toujours pointée vers le garçon qui semblait plus traumatisé qu'autre chose.

-Où est celui qui a tout manigancé ?! s'exclama le soldat.

Le rouquin ne répondit rien, trop stupéfait pour sortir trois mots de suite.

-Je répète une dernière fois ma question : où est-il ?!!!

Alors que le garçon se retenait à grand peine de hurler et d'éclater en sanglots, un des hommes envoyés en éclaireur revint.

-Chang, interpella-t-il, on a trouvé du matériel informatique de haute technologie dans la chambre du gosse. Soit c'est lui, soit il a des complices.

-Ce n'est pas lui, répondit avec assurance Wufei Chang. Il est trop poule mouillée pour ça, il n'oserait pas faire une chose pareille. Embarquez-le ! Maxwell saura le faire parler sans qu'il ne s'urine dessus.

Alors que les soldats, revenus de leur fouille, empoignaient le garçon et lui passaient les menottes sans douceur, Wufei continua :

-Je veux que vous embarquiez aussi tout le matériel informatique, ainsi que cet ordinateur.

Il pointa du doigt ledit objet, et sortit de l'appartement suivi de tous. Ils se dirigèrent vers les voitures mal garées – ils avaient été appelés d'urgence.

-Je n'ai rien fait ! couinait sans cesse le détenu en pleurant à chaudes larmes, sa première frayeur passée.

Chang se tourna brusquement vers lui, le faisant sursauter.

-Tais-toi l'nabot !! Tu parleras quand on t'en donnera l'ordre !!

Sous les paroles froides et cassantes du soldat, le rouquin se tut instantanément, les yeux écarquillés d'horreur, et la bouche entrouverte de stupéfaction.

-Stevenski ! Mets l'attirail dans la camionnette ! Naiks ! Le mioche dans la voiture d'Evans ! Il saura lui intimer le silence !

-Sans vouloir vous vexer, Chef, répondit le dénommé Naiks, j'crois que vous lui avez fait tellement peur qu'il gardera le silence jusqu'à sa mort !

Quelques soldats rirent de la boutade de leur compagnon.

-Suffit ! s'exclama Chang. Et cesse de m'appeler Chef ! Le pitre, tu le feras avec Poe !

Les soldats rangèrent donc le matériel dans la camionnette trop grande (ils avaient espéré avoir toute la bande d'un seul coup, si bande il y avait) et firent, sans difficulté, entrer dans une des voitures blanches le jeune garçon.

Le trajet se passa bien pour tout le monde, sauf que le rouquin se plaignait d'avoir envie d'aller aux toilettes. Arrivés au Centre Intelligence Agency, tous sortirent des voitures et de la camionnette pour débarquer matériel et prisonnier.

-Allez prévenir Maxwell qu'on en a un, ordonna Chang à deux hommes qui passaient par là.

Le chinois entra dans le centre suivi de quelques un de ses hommes qui n'avaient pas eu d'ordre. Les couloirs se faisaient longs pour eux, tellement pressés d'annoncer la bonne nouvelle à la CIA. Arrivés à une bifurcation, ils optèrent pour la voie de gauche où des voix retentissaient bruyamment.

-La prochaine fois, Dekim, essayez de ne pas revenir bredouille.

Sur ses paroles sans réplique, un homme d'âge mur se dirigea vers la sortie du centre, où en chemin il rencontra le commandant des Preventers, suivi de ses hommes. Il les jaugea un instant d'un regard froid et critique, puis, après avoir laissé échapper un soupir dédaigneux, poursuivit son chemin sans demander son reste.

-Pas l'air commode ce gars-là, marmonna un des hommes.

-Il n'est pas là non plus pour sourire au premier venu, répliqua Wufei.

Ils rencontrèrent enfin Maxwell.

-Ah !! Wufei mon ami ! s'exclama-t-il, un grand sourire aux lèvres. J'espère que toi tu as de bonnes nouvelles ! En ce moment, Dekim ne rapporte pas grand chose que de la poussière sur son « beau » costume.

-On en a eu un. Evans l'a emmené dans la salle d'interrogatoires.

-J'ai l'impression qu'ici on rentre comme dans un moulin ! rit le dénommé Maxwell. Enfin ! Tant que ce ne sont que les Preventers et pas ces andouilles de…

Il fut arrêté par un « hum » bien distinct du commandant Chang.

-Euh… Oui… Donc, le détenu, dans la salle d'interrogatoires. Allons-y !

Ils se dirigèrent donc vers la salle mentionnée.

-Ah Sally ma plus fidèle Preventer ! lança Maxwell en la voyant au détour d'un couloir. Ton équipe a fait du bon travail d'après ce que Wufei m'a dit.

La dénommée Sally stoppa sa course pour aller les rejoindre.

-Je vous cherchais justement ! Oui, on m'a dit qu'on en avait un. Arnaud t'attend pour l'interrogatoire, Duo.

-J'y go !!

--------------------

-Ah Duo ! On t'attendait ! dit un homme en costume marron en le voyant arriver.

-Je vois que je suis demandé, blagua Duo. Allez, j'y v…

Il y eut un temps de silence complet de sa part.

-QUOIIIIIIIIII ?????!!!!! Mais c'est un gosse !!

Wufei affirma de la tête.

-Mais ça n'empêche pas qu'il puisse être un géni de l'informatique.

-Très bien, j'y vais, conclut Duo.

Il entra dans la salle filmée et munie de micros. Il s'installa sur une chaise en face du jeune rouquin dont les coudes étaient posés sur la table.

-Je ne dirai rien !! s'exclama le garçon immédiatement.

Duo ne répondit pas, trop occupé à le détailler du regard. Il avait des tâches de rousseur sur la moitié du visage, des yeux vert forêt, une bouche boudeuse et un nez décidément trop en trompette. Ses cheveux flamboyants étaient coupés courts.

-Quel est ton nom ? demanda Duo.

Le rouquin ne répondit pas. Duo répéta sa question, mais il n'eut toujours pas de réponse.

-Sais-tu que si tu coopères, ta peine sera moins lourde ?

Le garçon haussa les épaules.

-Et tes parents ? Tu y penses ?

Il haussa derechef les épaules.

-Tu aiderais grandement la société si tu nous dévoilais ce que tu sais.

-Je me fiche de la société. J'ai toujours été rejeté.

-C'est pour ça que tu t'es adonné aux ordinateurs ?

-En quelques sortes, oui. Pour m'ouvrir à un monde qui m'obéit. Les ordinateurs, c'est comme des esclaves, t'en fais ce que t'en veux. Mais bien sûr, il faut savoir les utiliser.

Duo hocha la tête.

-Tu as quel âge ?

Le rouquin hésita à répondre.

-J'ai quinze ans dans trois jours.

-Quel est ton nom ?

L'interrogé soupira.

-Je suppose que ne rien dire n'avancerait à rien les choses, pour vous comme pour moi. Je m'appelle Karl. Karl Winsley. Je suis né dans le sud des Etats Unis, en Floride. Mes parents, je ne sais pas où ils sont. J'habite avec ma gouvernante, Sophia DeLuca.

-Pourquoi as-tu piraté les ordinateurs gouvernementaux ?

Karl baissa le regard.

-Au début, je veux dire, la première fois, c'était moi. Malheureusement, je n'ai pas réussi. Si je l'ai fait, c'était juste pour le fun, pour voir où est-ce que mes capacités pouvaient aller. Et puis, les ordis du gouvernement sont assez bien sécurisés, c'était viser très haut. Seulement, je n'ai pas réussi. Je crois que le système de sécurité a été déclenché, et on a trouvé l'adresse du serveur. C'est comme ça que je me suis fait choper.

-Ce n'est donc pas toi qui a réussi à accéder aux fichiers confidentiels ? demanda Duo, très concentré.

-Non, c'est quelqu'un que je connais. Un pro, cela va sans dire. Quand il a su que j'avais essayé de pirater le gouvernement, il est venu me voir et il m'a dit « Karl, c'est pas avec ton matériel d'occasion que tu vas réussir quoique ce soit. » Ensuite il m'a demandé pourquoi j'avais fait ça, et je lui ai répondu que c'était pour le fun. Après ça, il a soupiré et il est parti. Deux jours plus tard, je recevais du matériel informatique de haute technologie. Je ne sais pas où il a réussi à avoir du matos pareil, mais ça m'a bien servi. Du moins, j'ai retenté de pénétrer les ordis gouvernementaux.

-Et ?

-Et rien. Il y a eu une surtension, et tout a grillé, sauf mon ordinateur portable qui n'était pas branché.

-Où se trouve ton contact ?

Karl le regarda dans les yeux un bref instant.

-C'est pas la peine d'essayer de le chercher, vous ne le trouverez jamais. Ce gars est trop fort.

-Si tu nous en donnais la description, on aurait une chance de l'avoir… Grâce à toi, dit Duo avec un sourire.

Karl haussa les épaules.

-Il a environ dix huit ans, il est petit, brun, les cheveux constamment en bataille, asiatique, des yeux verts…

Duo haussa les sourcils.

-Il est asiatique mais il a des yeux verts ?

-C'est vrai que ça m'a choqué à moi aussi quand je l'ai vu la première fois. Mais à la longue, on s'y habitue. Et puis j'ai vérifié, il n'a pas de lentilles. Il s'appelle Odin Lowe.

Duo faillit s'étrangler.

-Ce n'est pas possible !!

-Hein ? fit très intelligemment le rouquin.

-Odin Lowe est un tueur à gage que la CIA a arrêté dernièrement.

-Alors c'est un nom d'emprunt, en conclut Karl. Ça ne m'étonnerait pas du tout.

-Autre chose sur le hacker ? demanda Duo.

-Bof…

-Sa taille à peu près ?

-Je dirai un peu moins d'un mètre soixante. Ah si ! La plupart du temps il est en jean. A chaque fois que je l'ai vu, il en avait un. Il a le visage fermé aussi.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

-Il est froid, ne parle pas beaucoup, il sourit jamais.

Duo hocha la tête.

-Bien. S'il y a autre chose qui te vient en mémoire, tu le signales à l'agent Schwimdosky. Et en sortant de la salle d'interrogatoires, tu suis l'agent Baker. Il te happera au passage de toutes façons.

Sur ses paroles, Duo se leva et sortit de la pièce, satisfait de son travail.

-Faites une recherche sur tous les asiatiques de la ville ! ordonna-t-il. Avec des yeux verts et sans lentilles !

Puis, il se dirigea vers Sally qui avait suivi la conversation derrière le miroir sans tain.

-Le matériel informatique trouvé est out, l'informa-t-elle. Il a bien grillé par surtension.

-Okay, dit Duo. Merci les Preventers pour votre intervention.

Sally croisa les bras et fronça les sourcils.

-Comment ça ? On ne continue pas les recherches ?

-Je vais mettre mes deux meilleurs agents sur le coup. Ce hacker va bien finir par tomber dans nos filets.

-Mais tu ne peux pas faire ça ! s'exclama Sally, en colère.

Duo se retourna vers elle.

-Et pourquoi ?

-Enfin ! On s'est déplacé rien que pour avoir cette bande de hackers !

-Ce n'est pas une bande, Sally, dit Duo. Ce n'est qu'un hacker ! Il est seul ! Je ne pense pas qu'on ait besoin de tout un groupe de Preventers !

Sally le regarda, fâchée.

-Je te signale qu'en piratant les ordinateurs du gouvernement, ce hacker met en danger l'état entier ! Autant que les Preventers, que la CIA, que la société, nous sommes tous en danger !!

Duo la fixa un instant, les lèvres pincées et les sourcils froncés.

-Alors parce que tout le monde est en danger, tout le monde va se liguer contre lui, c'est ça ? Tout le monde va le traquer ? Mais c'est n'importe quoi !! Il ne faut pas que quiconque prenne connaissance de cette histoire, car crois-moi, il sera vite contacté par les puissances ennemies, qui s'empresseront de lui proposer des sommes vertigineuses pour qu'il livre le morceau ! Tu veux vraiment que ça arrive ?

Sally resta muette. Elle n'avait pas pensé à ça, mais elle voulait absolument coincer elle-même cet individu. Pourquoi ? Elle ne le savait pas vraiment, peut-être était-ce un défi personnel, pour se prouver que même si elle n'était qu'une simple fille, qui plus est, celle du général, elle avait ses valeurs comme quiconque dans les Preventers. Et ce hacker était la cible idéale.

-Je veux simplement le coincer.

-En mettant trente six hommes sur son dos ? Ecoute Sally, je sais très bien que tu veux faire ça pour le gouvernement parce que tu lui dois une fière chandelle, mais tu…

-Tu ne comprends pas ! coupa Sally d'un ton cassant. Ce… Ce n'est pas pour ça…

Tout à coup, un cri retentit dans le centre.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?! s'écria Duo en courant vers le lieu du cri suivi de Sally.

Il arriva dans la salle où énormément d'ordinateurs reposaient, dont le central qui rassemblait toutes les données de tous les sujets possibles.

-On est piraté, monsieur Maxwell !! expliqua un agent de sécurité des ordinateurs.

-Quoi ??!!!!!! cria presque Duo. Mais stoppez-le !!

L'agent effectua plusieurs manœuvres qui n'avaient aucun sens pour Duo, avant de le regarder d'une manière défaitiste. Voyant l'air sévère de son supérieur, il s'empressa d'insister sur ses agissements, tapant presque plus fort sur le clavier.

-Alors Harley ?

-Je… Je… Je n'arrive pas à effectuer quoi que ce soit… L'intrus a mis en place un système spécial dans notre ordinateur, qui consiste à bloquer tous les accès à la sécurité. Comment ? Je n'en sais rien. C'est pratiquement impossible, à moins d'être un professionnel informaticien de haut niveau, et d'avoir tout le matériel nécessaire. J'ai même essayé les patchs qui auraient du bloquer la bestiole pendant au moins onze heures, mais c'est comme si le virus les avait désintégrés. C'est vraiment… Inimaginable…

-Nom d'un chien ! jura Duo.

-Tu crois que c'est le hacker ? demanda Sally.

-Plutôt deux fois qu'une ! répondit Duo.

Il se passa une main nerveuse sur le menton et soupira.

-Est-ce que vous pouvez savoir quels fichiers il consulte ?

-Tout est bloqué, répéta l'agent.

-Mais… Après, quand il sera sorti, vous pouvez connaître quelles données il a retenues ?

-Euh… Je pense oui, mais il nous faudra un certain temps. Je dirai une journée, le temps qu'on remette tout en place, et qu'on vérifie qu'il n'ait pas laissé un quelconque virus secondaire. Si c'est le cas, ça ne devrait pas être trop difficile de le neutraliser. Mais si le virus est au niveau de celui qui a fait ça, il faut s'attendre au pire.

Au moment où il terminait sa phrase, tous les écrans des ordinateurs devinrent noirs.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe encore ? demanda Duo agacé de ne rien savoir.

-Et bien, je n'en sais pas plus que vous. Le virus, peut-être ?

Duo regarda nerveusement les écrans définitivement noirs des ordinateurs. Comment ce petit morveux osait-il… Comment… Pourquoi ?

Soudain, les ordinateurs semblèrent se réanimer, seulement…

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? s'exclama Duo, très énervé.

-Euh… Des abeilles ? répondit un agent.

-Je sais reconnaître des abeilles, merci !!! hurla Duo au bord de l'hystérie.

Des petites abeilles sorties tout droit de cartoons se promenaient sur les écrans. Soudain, un rire hystérique retentit. Elles se rassemblèrent toutes pour former un seul et unique insecte. Celui-ci souriait, une de ses pattes en l'air en signe de victoire. L'abeille éclata en plusieurs particules d'abeilles. Les insectes commencèrent à voler furieusement dans tous les écrans pour former une phrase qui horripila encore plus Duo.

« JE VOUS AI EU !!!! »

Un autre rire hystérique retentit, puis, tous les ordinateurs redevinrent noirs. Les agents regardèrent craintivement Duo, sachant combien il pouvait être désagréable quand il était en colère.

-Vous attendez quoi !! dit agressivement Duo. Vous faites pâle figure à côté de ce gamin ! Au boulot ! Immédiatement !!

Sur ses paroles, tous se remirent au travail. Duo sortit furieusement de la pièce, suivi de Sally qui ne disait absolument rien.

-Duo ? tenta-t-elle.

-Quoi ?!

-Toujours pas besoin de nous ?

Il ne répondit rien mais s'arrêta de marcher.

-D'accord. Mais seulement toi et ton meilleur homme.

--------------------

-Monsieur Maxwell ?

-Laissez-moi passer, répondit-il.

L'agent de sécurité s'écarta pour laisser passer son supérieur. Ce dernier ouvrit la grille de la cellule et s'y engouffra.

-Karl Winsley, dit-il le plus calmement qu'il le pouvait.

Le rouquin releva la tête, serein.

-Quoi ?

-Des abeilles, répondit seulement Duo.

-Quoi des abeilles ?

-Ça ne serait pas la signature de ton cher coéquipier ?! dit agressivement le natté, toujours pas calmé.

-Vous parlez d'Heero ?

-Oui…

Soudain, il se tut.

-Heero ? reprit-il.

Comme s'il avait dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas, le rouquin plaqua sa main sur sa bouche, apeuré.

-Tu nous as menti ?!!! s'écria Duo, la colère revenant à la surface d'un seul coup.

Karl se mit à secouer la tête dans tous les sens, la main toujours plaquée sur sa bouche. Duo essaya de se retenir, de ne pas frapper le jeune garçon.

-Bien, dit-il d'un ton doucereux. Reprenons depuis le début. Est-il asiatique ?

Le rouquin ne répondit pas.

-Est-il asiatique oui ou non ?!!!! hurla Duo hors de lui.

Karl s'empressa d'acquiescer de la tête.

-A-t-il les yeux verts ?

-N… Non…

-Marrons ?

-Bleus, répondit Karl.

-Lentilles ?

-Non.

-Un mètre soixante ?

-Je dirai ça, oui, répondit le rouquin en tremblant légèrement.

-Dix huit ans ?

-Quinze, souffla Karl.

-Quinze ans ?!! s'écria Duo, étonné cette fois là. C'est pas possible !!

-Si. Enfin, il fait quinze ans, après, j'en sais rien.

-A chaque fois qu'il pirate un ordinateur, est-ce qu'il laisse une signature ? demanda Duo.

-Et bien, oui, ça dépend des fois en fait… Ecoutez si vous voulez des informations plus approfondies, allez dans le ghetto de Sandcity. Là-bas, tout le monde le connaît, de réputation au moins. Après, allez savoir s'ils vont vous révéler quoique ce soit…

-Heero comment ?

Le rouquin soupira.

-Yuy… Heero Yuy…

-Bien, tu raconteras toute ton histoire au colonel Sally Poe. Et je veux que ça soit TOUTE la vérité, est-ce que tu m'as bien compris ?

Karl acquiesça de la tête.

--------------------

_Kimiko__ : Et voilà une autre fic de commencer ! Je l'aime bien celle-là, au moins c'est pas gorgé d'humour. Je voulais juste changer un peu le style de mes fics._

_Duo : J'adoooooore être en colère._

_Kimiko__ : Oh ça, je voulais juste montrer que même si Duo peut faire l'andouille ou des conneries, et bien faut pas trop le chercher. Et aussi qu'il peut commander avec sérieux et pas toujours tout foiré. Quoique là, c'était pas ce qu'on appelé réussi…_

_Duo : Hey ! C'était pas moi mais les informaticiens !!_

_Kimiko__ : J'ai précisé dans la fic que tu ne comprenais rien aux manœuvres de l'agent à l'ordinateur central._

_Duo :… Hn, c'était juste comme ça, hein ?_

_Kimiko__ : En fait c'était pour accentuer le fait que tu commandes, que même si tu n'y connais pas autant que les agents (bien sûr, il en connaît un minimum), et bien c'est toi le chef que tu saches comment manipuler un ordi ou non. Voilà pour l'explication qui aurait pu vous paraître étrange dans la fic. C'est vrai qu'un colonel ou général d'un secteur qui ne connaît pas mieux que ses propres agents le sujet commandé, et bien, ça fait pas très professionnel. Mais dans ce cas-là, c'est différent._


	2. Un nouveau dans l'équipe

_Titre : Centre Intelligence Agency_

_Auteur : Kimiko_

_Genre : 2X1 bien évidemment, et… Bon si je dis tout c'est pas marrant._

_E-mail : Désolée mais ffnet n'affichant pas les adresses mail, et bien il suffit que vous allez dans ma bio, et pour ceux qui n'ont pas de compte, kimiko06 sur wanadoo._

_Notes : Je crois que cette fic sera une des meilleures que j'ai jamais faite. Enfin, j'ai beaucoup d'inspiration !_

_Réponses aux reviews :_

**_Onarluca_**_ : Salut ! J'espère que tu vas aimer la suite de cette fic ! Pour le rating G, je l'ai mis en cas de prévention, je ne sais pas encore comment faire évoluer les persos de ce côté-là. Mais on verra comment ça va se dérouler. Voilà donc le nouveau chapitre ! Merci pour ta review !_

**_Florinoir_**_ : Salut ! Je vois qu'on a les mêmes goûts concernant le 2x1 ! Moi aussi j'adore Heero en uke ! Je pense que tu vas être contente, on voit Heero dans ce chapitre ! Évidemment, pas trop, mais assez pour faire durer le suspens de la fin ! Héhé, je te raconte pas tout quand même, mais c'est juste pour te mettre l'eau à la bouche. En tous cas, je suis contente que mon idée te plaise ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review et tes compliments !_

**_Clothô_**_ : Salut ! Et oui je suis de retour ! Alors, pour répondre à tes questions, j'ai fait une partie spécialement pour toi, et oui, j'ai mis l'âge de Duo ! Mais celui de Heero reste encore vague ! Finalement, je sais pas si ce sera une de mes meilleures fics, parce que la meilleure que j'ai jamais faite fait partie de Harry Potter, et n'est pas encore publiée, mais on verra quand elle sera en ligne et les opinions des lecteurs. Voilà donc la suite, et j'espère qu'elle est à la hauteur de tes attentes ! Big bisous et merci beaucoup pour tout ! (dont la suite de Sang et Révélations qui, je suis sûre, ne tardera pas trop)_

**_Iriachan _**_: Salut ! Merci pour tes compliments et ta review !_

**_Blurp3_**_ : Salut ! Je suis très contente que ma fic te plaise ! C'est vrai que j'ai essayé de faire dans l'originalité, et d'après toi, ça n'a pas loupé ! happy Kimi Et bien, tu sauras très bientôt comment Duo va réussir à attraper Heero, même si (je spoile un peu là) ça n'est pas dans ce chapitre. Voilà ! Merci beaucoup pour tout !_

**_TSAD's_**_ : Salut ! Ouah, merci du compliment ! Je vois que Duo a fait son effet quand il est en colère ! Il fait peur, hein ?lol Voilà donc la suite, et merci pour touuuuuut !_

**_Raziel_**_ : Salut ! Tiens j'avais pas fait la référence avec Oz ! C'est vrai que dans un sens, c'est un peu vrai ! Dans ce chapitre, je site l'âge de Duo vu que Clothô se posait des questions… On va dire que c'est aussi un peu pour toi. Pour Heero, je pense pas spoiler en disant ça, mais on ne sait pas vraiment qu'il a 15 ans. C'est juste une supposition de Karl. Voilà ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review !_

**_Nekojin_**_ : Merci beaucoup pour ta review et tes compliments ! Je suis contente que ça te plaise !_

**_Kari_**_ : Hiii ! Je me suis bien remise de mon voyage, ma corres comme tu dis, elle s'est faite virer de chez elle !mdr Elle est repartie chez sa mère biologique qu'elle peut pas se saquer. Ça doit être drôle à la maison !lol C'est pas grave si t'es pas trop présente sur msn ! Mais tu vas revenir, hein ? Allez, merci pour ta review et fais en sorte que tu ne sois pas punie comme un bébé de cinq ans ! (ahah ! bébéééééé !)_

**_Youkai_**_ : Salut ! Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise, et merci infiniment pour les compliments ! Je suis très flattée ! Alors merci pour tout, et j'espère que la suite te plaira !_

**_Crystal d'avalon_**_ : Merci ! Chouette c'est la deuxième fois qu'on me dit que c'est original comme histoire ! Je vais commencer à avoir la grosse tête moi_

_Duo : T'as pas besoin de ça pour avoir une grosse tête !_

_Kimiko : Hum… Donc, je disais, je me demande aussi comment je vais faire évoluer les persos, l'histoire j'ai quand même une petite idée. Au début, ç'aurait dû être une trilogie, mais j'ai updaté trop vite.lol J'avais pas fini mon chapitre, mais j'ai pas réfléchi alors…-' Enfin… Tant pis pour moi. Donc, merci beaucoup pour tout !_

**_Meanne77 _**_: Salut ! Ça fait un moment ! Je savais plus si je pouvais t'écrire ou non vu que je me souviens de problèmes avec ton PC ou quelque chose comme ça. Je suis contente que tu m'écrives, ça fait toujours plaisir ! Donc voilà ma nouvelle fic ! Au fait, tu en as pensé quoi de la fin de Vacances dans les Alpes ? Pas trop bâclé ? A vrai dire, j'avais pas trop le temps avec mon départ et tout ça, alors je voulais pas faire patienter les lecteurs.lol Donc, voilà ! Merci pour ta review !_

**Centre Intelligence Agency**

**Chapitre 2**

**Un nouveau dans l'équipe**

Duo vagabondait dans les couloirs, faisant les cents pas, comme toujours quand il était préoccupé. Il n'était même pas sûr si l'autre gamin disait la vérité, bien qu'il ne doutait pas du tout de ses propres capacités à faire parler les gens. Seulement, un morveux qui ne comprend rien, c'était beaucoup plus borné qu'un adolescent en « phase hormonale » en quête d'une jolie fille. Enfin, tout ça pour dire que ce n'était pas gagné d'avance.

-Alors Maxi ? On s'échauffe les chevilles ?

Duo tourna les talons pour faire face à son meilleur ami d'enfance.

-Solo, tu n'es pas censé être en train de draguer la secrétaire ?

Solo soupira, et passant la main dans sa chevelure blonde, il répliqua :

-Tu sais, Johanne m'a révélé qu'elle était sortie avec son propre cousin quand elle avait seize ans. Le genre de truc qui t'attire pas trop vers la marchandise, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Duo rit.

-Tu sais, au temps des vieux, ils se posaient pas tant de questions.

-Comme tu le dis si bien, c'était au temps des vieux. Heureusement pour nous, on évolue.

Duo acquiesça.

-Un peu trop si tu veux mon avis.

-C'est quoi le problème, Maxi ?

-Un putain de gosse, c'est ça le problème. Un pirate, qui, bien sûr, a du viser nos ordis ainsi que les gouvernementaux.

-Un petit géni, ton marmot. Il a quel âge ? Dix huit ? demanda Solo.

-D'après le prisonnier, quinze.

-Quinze ! s'étrangla Solo. My gosh ! Dès que tu le chopes, tu me l'envoies que je décortique son cerveau. Il doit bien y avoir une substance quelconque dans sa matière grise qui lui donne ces capacités intellectuelles…

-Hum, coupa Duo. Ce n'est pas parce que Monsieur Solo est entré dans la C.I.A. à dix neuf ans avec félicitations de son pôpa général de la section « Dissection de tout ce qui bouge » que tu dois absolument mettre en miettes le premier qui se montre plus intelligent que toi.

Après avoir reprit son souffle, Duo reprit :

-Bien que je ne doute pas que tu sois le pluuuuuuus intelligent.

-C'est ça fiche-toi de moi, Maxwell, répondit Solo. Je trouve que ma première année à la C.I.A. s'annonce prometteuse. Ce n'est pas parce que tu y es rentré à vingt ans que tu dois être forcément jaloux. Quatre ans que tu es là et tu n'es QUE chef de la section électronico-informatique.

-La prochaine fois que tu essayes d'inventer une section imaginaire (il se prit le menton entre le pouce et l'index) – tiens je la connaissais pas celle là - essaye de le faire avec plus de succès, ironisa Duo. T'as été pistonné par ton père, Brinkley.

-Pour toi ça sera Monsieur Brinkley, Maxwell, répliqua Solo. Je suis le petit géni de la C.I.A., et puis je n'ai pas été le seul pistonné par son papa chéri.

-Bah, le mien, c'était même pas pour mon intérêt, mais pour le sien.

-T'as pas à te plaindre, je crois…

-Mouais… dit Duo pas très convaincu. Bon, tu viens, si tu veux vraiment prouver ton géni, Einstein.

-Je n'ai rien à prouver…

-A moi, si.

-

-Je vous présente Solo Brinkley… dit Duo à toute son équipe.

Le blond fit une grande révérence avant de dire :

-Premier sorti de l'examen partiel avec félicitations du colonel Boudreaux, Dieu ait son âme, et classé premier dragueur dans mon ancien lycée par la plus jolie fille de la classe, premier fils de Jonathan Brinkley, ancien capitaine de la brigade à la crim, et-

-Assez bête pour croire que tout le monde t'écoute. La ferme Solo, coupa Duo d'un ton autoritaire. Bien, Sally Poe est le supérieur des Préventers, accompagné de Wufei Chang, son meilleur homme qui a coincé Winsley. Trowa Barton, agent spécial de la C.I.A. qui est arrivé il y a deux mois sous les directions de la FBI. Fabrice Naiks, agent des Preventers ainsi que de la C.I.A.. Il s'occupe principalement des infiltrations. Barton, tu travailleras avec lui, en espérant que tu sois discret. Alan Harley, il s'occupe des ordinateurs dans la Salle Centrale avec ses propres agents.

Voilà pour les présentations. Dans deux semaines tout au plus, un agent transféré d'Arabie entrera dans l'équipe sous l'ordre du général J. Vais pas dire son nom de famille en entier pour pas effrayer Trowa.

Sally, tu présentes notre affaire du moment à Trowa et Solo. Surtout Solo, et prends soin qu'il écoute ce que tu dis. Sur ce, moi aussi j'ai du travail.

Duo sortit de la salle de conférence, décidant d'aller voir Dekim qui avait été congédié de l'équipe.

-Dekim, je veux bien te donner une dernière chance.

Le vieil homme se tourna vers Duo, un rictus aux lèvres.

-Je démissionne, Maxwell.

La nouvelle laissa le jeune sans voix.

-C… Comment !

-Je ne veux plus travailler avec des incompétents.

La colère emporta le pauvre Duo.

-Comment ça « des incompétents » ! Qui est-ce qui revient depuis trois mois sans rien mis à part des agents morts sur le terrain ! A croire que ça te réjouit de tous les mener à la mort ! ALORS ! QUI EST L'INCOMPETENT DANS L'HISTOIRE !

Dekim le regarda dédaigneusement avant de laisser échapper ces quelques mots :

-Au revoir, Maxwell.

-

Duo tournait en rond dans son bureau pendant des heures déjà. Dekim avait-il raison ? On ne pouvait pas dire qu'il avait brillé dans sa fonction cette année. Tout ça à cause de l'autre pirate, Horo ou il ne savait quoi. Pfff… Il n'était même pas fichu de se souvenir du nom de la personne qui le faisait tourner en bourrique. Pathétique… Il était vraiment pathétique…

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte, mais Duo ne répondit pas. Il avait besoin d'être seul, de réfléchir à ce qu'était devenue sa vie depuis les quatre dernières années.

Il ne se souvenait pas avoir eu une seule relation amoureuse sérieuse. Il y avait bien eu cette fille, là, Christina ou quelque chose comme ça. Il avait été avec elle pendant une semaine à tout casser. Elle en avait marre parce qu'il ne voulait pas lui dire quel job il faisait et pourquoi il n'était jamais là pendant leurs rendez-vous. Duo avait toujours des urgences, ce n'était pas de sa faute ! Enfin, de toutes façons, ce n'était pas comme si il avait aimé cette fille.

Après il y avait eu Sergio. Malheureusement pour lui, ce cher homme était un agent de la Mafia. Il s'était fait avoir en beauté.

Et puis… rien d'autre…

Duo décida d'aller se promener un peu dans le ghetto de Sandcity. Il pouvait déjà aller repérer les lieux. Et puis, il n'était qu'à quinze kilomètres de là où ils étaient installés.

-

Solo avait voulu l'accompagner, mais il avait refusé. Pourquoi ? Il ne savait pas trop.

Le ghetto était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus… ghetto… Les gens semblaient ressortir de l'enfer. Tous arboraient un air malheureux. Ils étaient sales, leurs cheveux longs plein de crasse, des vêtements boueux et troués… Tout semblait refléter le désarroi et le malheur.

Duo ne se sentait pas à sa place. Heureusement quand même qu'il n'avait pas revêtu son costard comme il avait l'habitude de le faire à chaque fois qu'il visitait un endroit.

Il aperçut un asiatique, là, à côté de l'épicerie. Il était en jean et avait des cheveux bruns. Duo s'approcha lentement. A ce moment-là, l'asiatique se tourna vers lui.

Ses grands yeux noirs le dévisagèrent.

-Excusez-moi, dit Duo.

-Quoi ?

-Je voudrais juste savoir si vous connaissez un certain Heero ou un nom dans le genre.

-Pffff… C'est pour quoi ? dit l'asiatique en le regardant avec méfiance.

-Je veux juste le voir.

-Pourquoi ?

-J'ai du matériel informatique de haute tech pour lui.

Duo savait qu'il s'aventurait dans un terrain dangereux. Le problème, c'était qu'il ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière. Heureusement qu'il avait prévenu Solo de l'endroit où il allait.

-Mmh… Suivez-moi…

-

Duo suivait l'asiatique depuis bientôt une demi-heure. Dieu qu'il regrettait… Pas qu'il avait peur, il était agent du C.I.A. après tout, mais ce qu'il faisait était tout, sauf raisonnable. Il était venu juste pour connaître un peu les lieux, et voilà qu'il se mettait à la recherche d'un hacker, peut-être armé et avec des compagnons, sans une arme, sans partenaire, sans cervelle en fin de compte…

Ah ! Il était beau l'agent ! Et si il faisait tout rater, il risquait son poste ! Mais s'il disait à l'asiatique qu'il changeait d'avis et irait voir Heero plus tard, ça paraîtrait sûrement suspect. Et puis, ça semblait très facile à Duo… Demandez, vous êtes servis ! Non… Ce n'était pas possible. Un hacker avec la plus haute sécurité technologique ne pouvait pas être vendu si facilement. Il allait falloir utiliser la ruse… chose simple pour Duo… Mais si celui qui lui faisait face était plus malin que lui, tout risquerait de se corser…

-Hey ! Vous m'emmenez où, là ? demanda Duo, ayant marre de marcher…

-A la sortie du ghetto, répondit l'autre.

-Comment ! s'étouffa Duo.

L'asiatique se tourna vers lui.

-Ecoutez monsieur. Je dois d'abord passer le test de vérification. Vous comprendrez que Yuy ne laisse pas grand monde approcher.

-

Duo revint au centre, énervé. Ce gamin s'était fichu de lui. Heureusement, d'un certain côté, mais l'avoir fait tourner en rond pendant plus d'une heure… Il avait mieux à faire que de visiter ce ghetto !

… En fait, s'il y était parti, c'était bien pour ça, non ?

Duo soupira… L'autre gosse allait payer… Mmh… Finalement, non…

-Hey, Maxou !

Le natté souffla encore une fois. Il fallait que Solo vienne le déranger…

-Quoi ? râla Duo.

Solo prit un air grave.

-Sally vient d'être emmené à l'hosto.

Duo écarquilla les yeux.

-QUOI ! Mais… Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ! paniqua-t-il. Je croyais qu'elle devait rester au centre !

Solo éclata de rire.

-JE NE VOIS PAS CE QU'IL Y A DE DRÔLE ! hurla Duo au bord de la crise de nerfs.

-C'était une blague Maxi !

Duo allait répliquer quelque chose, mais rien ne sortit de sa gorge.

-Je peux savoir où tu étais ? Tu n'es quand même pas resté une heure et demi dans ce ghetto !

-Ooooh… M'en parle pas…

-Au fait Duo, reprit Solo.

Le natté ne dit rien, regardant fixement devant lui, l'air désespéré.

-Maxwell, cette fois, c'est pas une blague.

-Quoi, murmura Duo.

-Heero Yuy, je le connais…

-

Heero errait dans les couloirs du lycée. Il était en retard et il s'était perdu, pour changer. Cette école était définitivement trop grande pour lui. Il fouilla dans ses poches un instant, pour en sortir un papier froissé : son emploi du temps. Du moins, ce qu'il en restait. Il l'ouvrit précautionneusement pour ne pas le déchirer encore plus. D'après le morceau de déchet qu'il avait dans les mains, il était censé être dans le building G… Définitivement perdu…

Des pas résonnèrent derrière lui. Il tourna lentement sur lui-même pour faire face à un garçon un peu plus vieux que lui :

-Tu es perdu, guy ?

Russe. Il avait un accent russe. Heero le savait parce que son père parlait de la même manière, même si son accent était bien plus léger.

Heero décida qu'il ne l'aimait pas. Son sourire semblait factice et son ton enjoué sonnait faux. Le japonais n'appréciait pas les hypocrites. Combien de fois les gens s'étaient fichus de lui et complotaient derrière son dos ? Ce n'était que des profiteurs. Une fois le service rendu, (la plupart du temps, il consistait à falsifier les notes) Heero n'existait plus pour personne. Il abhorrait cette sensation, ce manque soudain d'amitié, ou alors d'attention, il ne savait pas trop…

Il avait toujours été quelqu'un de discret… jusqu'à ce qu'un étudiant ne devine ses talents d'hacking. C'était lui, le premier, ce Solo Brinkley, qui avait profité de lui, se faisant passer pour un ami. Et puis, après avoir changé sa seule note en dessous de la moyenne en un joli dix huit, Heero n'avait plus entendu parler de lui. Ni vu d'ailleurs. Mais il s'en fichait radicalement, qu'il pourrisse en enfer ou qu'il soit cajolés par des déesses, cela lui en importait peu, tant qu'il ne s'approchait plus de lui. En fait, Solo ne s'était pas seulement fait passer pour un ami, pour lui, il avait été bien plus.

Un jour, il avait donc falsifié son malheureux six. Le soir, une fête avait été organisée par Allen Peterson. Solo y avait invité Heero pour soi-disant le remercier. Absolument géniale la fête… Le japonais avait été ignoré par tout le monde, y compris Solo. Seulement, avant la fin de la surprise party, le blond avait été le voir. Il était totalement ivre, et trébuchait plus qu'il ne marchait. Il s'était alors approché de lui et lui avait murmuré trois mots. Trois mots absolument ignoble pour Heero, avant de l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

Depuis ce jour-là, Solo Brinkley avait disparut de la circulation.

-Je me débrouille très bien seul, répondit froidement Heero.

Le sourire du russe disparut instantanément.

-Puis-je connaître la raison de ce ton employé ?

Heero haussa un sourcil. Depuis quand les élèves parlaient-ils de cette manière ? Décidément, ce russe était bizarre.

-J'ai pas de temps à perdre, répliqua sèchement Heero.

Au lieu de l'aider, il le mettait encore plus en retard.

-Je n'aime pas ton comportement, persifla le russe.

Le japonais soupira.

-Va voir ailleurs si j'y suis.

Sur ce, il tourna les talons et partit à la recherche de son building quand une main le saisit par le bras.

-Quoi encore ! cria presque Heero, vraiment excédé par l'attitude de celui qui lui faisait face.

-J'en ai pas fini avec toi…

Heero haussa les sourcils. Que voulait-il dire par là ?

-Et bien moi oui !

Le japonais se dégagea de son emprise et s'en alla d'un pas rapide. A vrai dire, ce russe commençait à lui faire peur. Il allait tourner dans un couloir quand un autre élève arriva en sens inverse. Heero soupira. Le russe n'allait rien lui faire en présence d'un autre élève, il était sauvé.

Au moment de le croiser, son « sauveur » lui agrippa férocement le bras et le poussa violemment contre le mur. Heero entendit un ricanement provenant de l'endroit où il avait laissé le russe.

-On ne parle pas comme ça à la mafia russe !

Le japonais se demanda s'il avait bien entendu. Heureusement pour lui, sa tête n'avait pas touché le mur, mais son bras avait souffert.

-Mafia ? répéta péniblement Heero.

Son bras commençait sérieusement à l'élancer. Du coin de l'œil, il aperçut des casiers. Il avait du heurter l'un d'eux.

Le ricanement se fit plus bruyant.

-Tu as quelque chose qui doit nous appartenir…

-Je n'ai rien du tout !

-Si ! s'exclama soudainement le deuxième russe.

Les deux mafieux commencèrent à parler dans leur langue originelle. Ce qu'ils ne savaient sûrement pas, c'est que le père d'Heero étant russe, le japonais connaissait cette langue aussi bien que sa natale.

-Tu viens avec nous !

Une voix sarcastique retentit de l'autre bout du couloir :

-Pas si vite les gars !

A suivre…

_Kimiko : Voilà voilà ! Ce chapitre est plus court que le premier, mais j'aime beaucoup comment il se termine ! Je suis sûre que vous aussi !_

_Duo -'_

_Kimiko : èé Ça mérite des reviews ou c'est nul ? A vous de voir !_


	3. Les mains en l'air !

_Titre : Centre Intelligence Agency_

_Auteur : Kimiko_

_Genre : UA, 2X1 bien évidemment, et…Bon si je dis tout c'est pas marrant._

_E-mail : Désolée mais ffnet n'affichant pas les adresses mail, et bien il suffit que vous allez dans ma bio, et pour ceux qui n'ont pas de compte, kimiko06 sur wanadoo._

_Notes : Je suis contente de voir que ma fic est appréciée !_

_Réponses aux reviews :_

**_Clôtho_**_ : Compliqué tu trouves ?lol J'ai pourtant fait dans la facilité - Pour Trowa, tu le vois pas dans ce chapitre, enfin si, mais on le reconnaît qu'à la description. Et le pauvre, il passe pas pour un héros, mais comme tu le dis, c'est un espion, pas un agent qui file les fuyards armés jusqu'aux yeux. Pour l'autre fic sur HP, elle sera bientôt en ligne, j'attends de commencer et de finir le chapitre 4 pour la publier ! Tu sais que je vais bientôt avoir un site perso ? C'est Rynn, une ficeuse elle aussi, qui est en train de me le faire. J'y mettrai toutes mes fics en avance ! Donc, voilà, j'espère que tu vas aimer ce chapitre ! Bisous et merci pour ta review !_

**_Onarluca_**_ : Désolée, mais là non plus tu vas pas aimer comment ça finit. Oui, je sais, je suis cruelle… Mais en tous cas, je suis contente que tu aimes ma fic ! Bisous et merci pour ta review !_

**_Nekojin_**_ : Toi non plus tu n'aimes pas comment ça se termine ? Ben çuila non plus alors . Trop court ? Quand même dix pages un chapitre ! Y en a qui font bien plus court ! Tu sauras bientôt ce que veut la Mafia à Heero ! Mais dans le premier chapitre, je crois que Duo en parle, en disant ses craintes… Pourquoi tout le monde dit que l'histoire se complique ? Moi j'trouve pas ! J'ai fait pire, je pense… Bien tiens, mon roman que j'ai commencé est difficile à comprendre !lol Mon père a du mal à suivre, pourtant une de mes amies comprend très bien…C'est vrai que Duo a quand même du mal attraper Heero !lol Mais ne t'inquiète pas, il va réussir ! En tous cas, merci de ta review ! Bisous !_

**_Florinoir_**_ : Salut ! Moi lire « Les aléas du Lycée » !lol J'aime beauuuuuuuuuuuuuucoup ! J'suis pas sadique d'abord M'agresse paaaaaaaaaaas ! Sinon je peux pas écrire la suite !lol En tous cas, merci de ta review qui m'a faite très plaisir ! Bisous !_

**_Iriachan_**_ : Sûre que c'est Duo ? Ahah ! Tu verras bien ! Merci de ta review ! Bisous !_

**_Ptite clad_**_ : lol Nan, Heero va pas tomber sous le charme de Duo d'un coup ! D'ailleurs, c'est Duo le premier ! Je m'égare moi aussi là j'en dis trop… Et bien, merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements et ta review ! Bizz !_

**_Rushie_**_ : Salut ! Heero ? Malheureux ? Peut-être… peut-être pas… Dans un sens… D'abord c'est pas ton Heero c'est le mien !lol Nan j'plaisante… Enfin, qu'un ptit peu… Voilà le chapitre 3 ! Bisous et merci !_

**_Ishtarlee_**_ : Pas nul du tout ? Sûre ? Sûre sûre sûre ? Bah merci alors - Je suis contente que tu me reviewes ! Voilà la suite ! Kissous !_

**_Aele_**_ : Et ouais, Solo est décevant, hein ? Attends, il va l'être encore plus après ! Bon, dans un sens, il va être perdu, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour réagir comme ça ! Et puis, rappelons que c'est un 2x1, alors il va peut-être mal voir la relation de Duo avec Heero… Moi ? Attirance pour les russes ?Hum… Peut-être bien disons que j'aime bien surtout les noms polonais. Et crois-moi, t'as pas fini de compter les noms !lol Parce que j'en réserve plein d'autres rien que pour toi - En tous cas, merci beaucoup pour ta review et ta méticulosité ! Bisous !_

**_Crystal d'Avalon_**_ : Et bien, je pense que tu ne vas pas aimer la fin de ce chapitre non plus !lol Et oui, la fin en queue de poisson et moi, on est trèèèèèèèès copains ! J'aime pas dans les autres fics, que dans les miennes ! Les trois mots prononcés par Solo, on les connaîtra plus tard dans un souvenir de Heero. On ne va pas savoir ce qu'on dit les deux mafieux. Mais c'est plutôt évident, nan ? T'inquiète, là, Heero va pas être ignoré du tout ! Il sera même le grand centre de ce chapitre. J'aime les questions !lol Tu peux en poser autant que tu veux, ça me dérange pas, et au contraire, ça me fait très plaisir ! Au moins, je sais que tu suis l'histoire !lol En tous cas, merci pour ta review et tes compliments ! Bisous !_

**_Mini pouce_**_ : Salut ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review et tes compliments ! Voilà la suite ! Bisous ! _

**Centre Intelligence Agency**

**Chapitre 3**

**« Mains en l'air ! »**

Pas si vite les gars !

Heero profita de la situation pour échapper à l'emprise des deux russes et s'élança de l'autre côté du couloir. Il avait à peine aperçu l'homme – la voix sonnait plus masculine qu'autre chose – qu'il s'était enfui. Il n'eut pas à courir longtemps. En effet, après avoir contourné les escaliers qui menaient à l'étage du dessus, le japonais se retrouva face à un homme d'une vingtaine d'année avec de beaux cheveux blonds et une forte carrure. Heero se demanda un instant si l'intrus faisait aussi parti de la Mafia, mais n'eut pas à débattre très longtemps. Le blond avait plus l'air d'un prédateur qu'autre chose.

Heero le contourna lui aussi en feintant, mais le poids de son sac sur le dos le gênait dans sa course. Il pouvait entendre les bruits de pas précipités derrière lui. Malheureusement, le japonais n'avait pas le temps de s'arrêter pour jeter son sac et s'enfuir au loin. Aussi, n'ayant pas l'habitude de courir pour sa vie, Heero se fatigua très vite.1

Arrête-toi ! cria la voix derrière lui.

Mais Heero accéléra de plus belle à défaut de ne pouvoir respirer convenablement. Les murs défilaient devant ses yeux grands ouverts, et quelques élèves, qui étaient aussi en retard, regardaient la course-poursuite avec des yeux ronds. Mais ce jour-là ne devait pas être celui de Heero, car un sac de sport mal rangé se tenait au milieu du couloir où se trouvait la porte de sortie. L'apercevant un peu tard, le japonais eut juste le temps de sauter, manquant de tomber, mais son poursuiveur l'attrapa au vol.

Tenant le fuyard par son pull fermement, Solo se plaça derrière lui, une main sur sa bouche.

Ne dis rien, souffla-t-il.

Alors qu'il respirait les effluves du shampooing d'Heero, il se remémora… cette scène…

¤

_-Hey Heero !_

_-Hn…_

_-Je… Tu pourrais me rendre un service ?_

_Heero fronça les sourcils._

_-Quoi donc ?_

_-Trois fois rien, assura Solo, pas vraiment convaincu par lui-même._

_-Je t'écoute._

_-Voilà, j'ai eu… une mauvaise note en maths, et j'ai bien peur que ça pourrait nuire à ma moyenne du trimestre, étant donné que ce contrôle est coefficient 4._

_-Et alors ? demanda Heero, ne voyant pas où il voulait en venir._

_Solo se tordait les mains, gêné._

_-Est-ce que tu… pourrais y faire quelque chose ?_

_Heero lui jeta un regard noir._

_-Tu veux tricher !_

_-N… Non… Juste… falsifier…_

_-Et bien, fais-le toi-même, répliqua le japonais._

_-Tu sais bien que c'est impossible. S'il te plaît Heero !_

_Mais l'asiatique n'avait pas l'air de céder. Le connaissant mieux que n'importe qui, Solo s'approcha de lui, profitant de son plus grand point faible._

_-Qu… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_

_Le blond ne l'écoutait pas, mais continuait son avancée, se collant presque au jeune garçon qui semblait plutôt gêné. En effet, il n'appréciait pas vraiment la proximité et le contact des gens, ça le rendait toujours mal à l'aise._

_-S'il te plaît, Heero…_

_¤_

Solo reconnaissait un peu tard qu'il n'avait pas été juste envers son ami. Mais, sans qu'il ne le sache vraiment, il avait apprécié ce contact avec le japonais, et était près à recommencer autant de fois qu'il aurait fallu.

Heero, profitant du moment d'absence de son assaillant, réussit à s'échapper des bras qui le retenaient. Il se tourna alors vers son poursuiveur et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise.

Qu…

Heero… dit simplement Solo.

L'expression de surprise de Heero se transforma en pure haine, ses yeux jetant des regards noirs à tout va, ses poings se serrant et se desserrant, blanchissant ses phalanges… Solo allait se jeter sur lui, voyant que le regard du japonais avait vrillé vers la porte de sortie. Mais au moment où sa main allait attraper le pull de l'élève, Heero prit la première chose qui se trouvait sous sa main. Son sac à dos frappa avec violence le visage du blond, qui poussa un cri de douleur.

N'attendant pas de voir comment ce traître se portait, Heero se dirigea en courant vers la porte de sortie, abandonnant son sac d'école.

La brigade arriva peu de temps après le fuyard, Duo à sa tête. Alors qu'il s'arrêtait auprès de son ami, quelques hommes continuaient la poursuite.

Solo !

Puis, voyant que ce dernier avait posé une main sur son visage, il lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas.

Cet enfoi… Tsss… Non, c'est moi l'enfoiré.

Montre ton visage, ordonna Duo.

Solo ôta sa main de sa joue, et le natté put apercevoir une estafilade partant du sourcil jusqu'au nez.

Il t'a pas raté. Comment il a fait ça ? Il était armé ?

Le blond laissa échappé un ricanement.

Avec son sac d'école…

Son sac d'école ? répéta Duo en grimaçant.

La fermeture éclair… Toujours plein de ressources… Enfin, il s'est enfui…

Duo, je crois savoir où il se cache réellement.

Comment ça ?

A ce moment-là, le talkie-walkie de Duo se mit à grésiller, et un homme, qui devait être Barton, prononça ces quelques mots :

**« Colonel ! La cible est entrée dans l'usine désaffectée à côté du pont de la Morutière ! »**

Le natté regarda Solo qui hocha la tête.

**« Très bien agent Barton, Brinkley et moi-même venons vous prêter main forte ! » **répondit Duo.

Les deux amis s'élancèrent dans le couloir maintenant à moitié vide. Duo avait chargé quelques agents d'interroger les élèves.

Les Preventers doivent déjà y être ! cria le Colonel Maxwell à Solo en entrant dans leur voiture postée devant le lycée. Il faut coincer le hacker avant eux !

Ils démarrèrent en trombe, et seulement une minute plus tard, ils arrivèrent devant l'usine. Les deux agents sortirent de la voiture sans prendre le temps de fermer les portières et entrèrent dans l'immeuble industriel en silence, l'arme au point.

Heero se trouvait derrière un pilonne de métal où une odeur pestilentiel s'en dégageait. Le japonais était à bout de souffle, et il sentait qu'il n'allait pas tarder à faire une crise d'asthme. Tout en essayant de reprendre sa respiration sans faire de bruit, il put entendre quelques agents communiquer via leur talkie-walkie. Ils n'étaient pas loin.

L'asiatique de déplaça jusqu'à un autre pilonne gris plus large que le précédent, et commença son avancée vers la trappe de bois qui ne devait plus être très loin. Heero suait, son front était glacé et ses mains tremblaient. Il ne voulait pas aller en prison… Il n'avait fait qu'obéir aux ordres pour revoir son père, et rien de mal !

Alors qu'il était tout à ses songes, un agent passa près de lui sans le voir, trop occuper à recharger son arme vide.

« Quel imbécile, pensa Heero en retenant un ricanement. »

Avant que le policier ne se retourne vers lui, le japonais changea de pilonne en surveillant les alentours. Ils ne devaient être que six à tout casser. Plus les deux qui allaient arriver, dont Solo. La C.I.A. devrait vraiment changer leur système de communication… Et leurs armes aussi… L'autre andouille avait du mal à rentrer le chargeur dans la crosse. Heero fit un pas sur le côté pour ne pas être vu de cet agent, manque de chance il se retrouva nez face à un pistolet… trop prêt à son goût…

Les mains en l'air, ordonna l'homme qui le brandissait.

Une mèche brune lui cachait presque entièrement le visage. Soudain, Heero tourna la tête et une expression d'horreur s'afficha sur son visage.

Attention ! cria-t-il en pointant quelque chose du doigt.

L'agent regarda dans la direction désignée, mais rien ne se produisit.

Tu croyais m'av-

Le fugitif avait disparu…

Heero avait, il ne savait pas comment, réussi à détourner l'attention du policier. L'asiatique ne comprenait pas comment tout le monde pouvait marcher à cette feinte…

Duo progressa du côté est de l'usine. Solo avait pris la même direction que lui « par simple précaution » avait-il prétexté.

Le natté fit un geste du bras à Solo vers une table de béton, collée au sol. Ce dernier s'aventura vers le « meuble », arme au point, aux aguets. Rien, personne. Pas une poussière qui volait.

Duo s'avança à son tour, mais de l'autre côté, vers un énorme tuyau de métal qui sortait du plafond. L'atmosphère était pesante. Le Colonel suait, il était inquiet. Qui pouvait savoir ce que la cible était capable de faire ? Le pied de Duo rencontra un bloc de parpaing. L'agent retint un gémissement de douleur, son pied déjà dans sa main crispée, alors que Solo gardait un rire sonore pour plus tard. Il avait du placer sa main sur sa bouche pour étouffer ses pouffements.

Alors que Duo maudissait le parpaing et ses trois futures générations intérieurement, un cri se fit entendre… Il regarda Solo qui haussa les épaules en esquissant une grimace. Le natté respira un grand coup et sortit de sa cachette, son arme droit devant lui. Rien… Il expira, et abaissa un peu son arme. Son pied l'élançait affreusement. Il avança en sautillant sur un pied vers une colonne de plâtre.

C'était quoi ? souffla-t-il à Solo.

Quelqu'un à crié, répondit-il, je n'ai pas entendu ce que c'était à cause de l'écho.

Ils avancèrent prudemment vers la provenance du cri.

Heero se tenait derrière un grand mur de béton froid, essayant de reprendre son souffle doucement. Sa respiration se faisait difficile. Le japonais n'était qu'à dix mètres de la trappe, son échappatoire. Le problème restait le même : l'ouverture se trouvait à découvert, aux yeux de tous, et elle était fermée à clef. Le temps de l'ouvrir, de soulever la trappe et de s'y glisser, Heero était sûr de se retrouver déjà mort et six pieds sous terre. Il devait trouver un moyen d'écarter les agents de là. L'asiatique avait aperçu Brinkley et l'homme à la natte brièvement. Ils n'étaient pas loin. De plus, un autre agent aussi se tenait dans les environs, sûrement à cinq mètres de lui.

Le japonais se frotta le bras droit, toujours douloureux à cause du casier et des deux mafieux. Etaient-ils là eux aussi ? Ils ne les avaient ni vus, ni entendus. Heero souleva la manche de son pull bleu marine. Son bras était en sang. Une estafilade d'environ cinq centimètres et plutôt épaisse s'étendait du dessous de l'épaule jusqu'à son coude. Le pull suintait de sang et était troué.

« Si je m'en sors : avertir le proviseur que les casiers sont trop tranchants. »

Avec tout ça, il n'avait pas remarqué qu'une petite ombre s'était faufilée entre deux tables de béton, le frôlant presque, sans l'apercevoir. Heero jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours : trois agents visibles, et sûrement d'autres cachés.

RENDS-TOI ! cria une voix.

Duo pesta.

« Qui est l'imbécile qui donne sa position en hurlant ! »

Il souffla…

« Tout un entraînement à recommencer… »

La cible n'allait pas se rendre alors qu'elle était consciente qu'elle risquait quelques années de prison !

Solo ! murmura-t-il le plus doucement possible.

Le blond se retourna.

J'ai une idée...

A ce moment-là, un gémissement de douleur se fit entendre…

Comme on se retrouve… persifla une voix à ses oreilles.

« Accent russe, nota Heero. »

Un des Mafieux… Ce dernier se trouvait derrière l'asiatique et lui tirait ses cheveux tout en le menaçant de son arme. La tête en arrière, Heero, qui avait déjà du mal à respirer, se mit à suffoquer.

Tu bouges ou tu cries, tu prends une balle dans l'abdomen, c'est compris ?

Heero ne put que gémir en réponse. Lentement, ils avancèrent vers une colonne grise, le russe toujours tenant les cheveux du châtain, et l'arme à la main. Soudain, une petite fille leur fit face, un lapin gris clair dans les bras, et le pouce dans la bouche. A leur vue, elle sourit. Puis, son sourire se déforma en expression d'horreur quand elle aperçut l'arme pointée vers l'adolescent.

Un deuxième cri… Perçant cette fois… Une fillette, sûrement…

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe dans cette putain d'usine ! ragea Solo fatigué d'entendre des cris et des gémissements de partout.

Il rejoignit Duo qui se trouvait le plus près des évènements.

Comment va ton pied ? demanda-t-il, pince-sans-rire.

Ta gueule, souffla son ami.

Charmant… ironisa le blond.

Hayako !

Les deux agents se regardèrent et sortirent de leur cachette. Ce qu'ils virent les stupéfièrent et les clouèrent sur place.

Heero et le russe regardèrent la jeune fille qui avait crié. Soudain, comme s'il sortait d'un long et profond sommeil, le japonais s'écria :

Hayako !

La jeune fille le fixa, les larmes aux yeux, son doudou dans ses mains. A ce moment-là, Duo et Solo sortirent de leur cachette.

'Ro… murmura Hayako avant d'éclater en sanglots.

Hayako vas-t-en ! s'écria le japonais d'une voix enrouée , toujours détenu par le Mafieux.

Mais la pauvre petite fille pleura de plus belle, apeurée par la situation.

Tu vas te taire sale gamine ! cria le russe, apparemment pas fana de petits marmots.

Il brandit son arme en direction d'Hayako et s'apprêta à tirer quand Heero réussit à se dégager (au péril de ses cheveux). L'adolescent s'élança vers la petite fille en pleurs. Quand elle le vit courir vers elle, elle tendit ses bras en avant, prête à recevoir le garçon.

Le russe ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille, et alors qu'Heero prenait Hayako dans ses bras avec une douceur infinie et une rapidité stupéfiante, il tendit l'arme vers les deux asiatiques, prêt à tirer.

S'il vous plaît ne lui faîtes pas de mal, murmura Heero, serrant la petite fille fort dans ses bras.

Mais le russe appuya sur la détente, avec un sang-froid et une concentration enviables…

A suivre…

1 Désolée pour ceux ou celles qui tiennent au comportement de Heero pendant les missions, mais étant donné que cette fic est un UA, pas d'entraînement pour Heero avec J, donc, endurance limitée… et beaucoup de choses changent sur lui évidemment…


	4. Arrestations

_Titre : Centre Intelligence Agency_

_Auteur : Kimiko_

_Genre : UA, 2X1 bien évidemment, et…_

_E-mail : Désolée mais ffnet n'affichant pas les adresses mail, et bien il suffit que vous allez dans ma bio, et pour ceux qui n'ont pas de compte, kimiko06 sur wanadoo._

_Notes : Je suis contente de voir que ma fic est appréciée !_

_RAR :_

**Clôtho** : Et oui, Trowa n'est pas une lumière, quoique dans ce chapitre j'ai eu quand même envie de ne pas le faire passer pour un abruti fini. (tu me diras, il aura quelque chose de terminé.) Enfin, tu verras bien !

Pour Hayako, bah, tu verras si elle meurt, et puis, tu verras si Heero meurt… non non, c'est pas impossible.. Enfin, je n'en dis pas plus… T'aimes que Heero soit asthmatique ? Alors tu vas aimer la fin de ce chapitre.

Pour le site, Rynn travaille dessus, mais j'avoue qu'en ce moment je décroche un peu les mangas. Honte à moi, je sais… Je pense que « Centre Intelligence Agency » sera ma dernière fic sur GW. Par contre il n'est pas impossible qu'il y ait une suite à « Expédition », fic commencée il y a quelques années. J'avais pourtant quelques fics en prépa, comme « Le Virtuose » et « Appelle-moi maman ». Le problème est que pour « Appelle-moi maman » risque d'être considéré comme « plagiat » (pas tant que ça parce qu'il faut quand même pas exagérer) sur une fic de Meanne77. J'ai eu le malheur de découvrir sa fic il y a deux mois je crois, alors que la mienne avait été commencée quand j'étais au Texas. Enfin, je peux pas le prouver… Je verrai ce que je vais en faire.

Bref, pour cette fic, il restera trois ou quatre chapitres. Et dire qu'elle devait être une trilo… Mais je me suis plantée en updatant le premier chapitre, j'ai pas publié la bonne version. . Alors bon, pour pas publier des chapitres longs par rapport aux autres, bah j'ai coupé.

Aussi, désolée du retard de la publication de ce chapitre 4, il était écrit depuis longtemps (février) mais j'avais complètement oublié que j'avais cette fic. Je réfléchissais à une éventuelle suite de « Vacances dans les Alpes », mais faut pas se leurrer. Cette fic n'aura pas de suite. En tous cas, c'est pas du tout dans mes projets, même si en relisant mes 28 reviews pour ce chapitre (record battu pour mes fics GW) j'ai eu envie de faire un effort. Mais j'ai vraiment pas de suite prévue. Revenons à « Centre Intelligence Agency », le chapitre 5 est déjà entamé, et la fin est toute faite.

Autrement, merci pour ta review et tes compliments, et désolée d'une si longue réponse à review. . 

**Onarluca** : C'est fou tout le monde veut me tuer en ce moment ! Si tu savais toutes les menaces de mort que je reçois au lycée ! Tout ça parce que j'ai fait des sales coups pour le premier avril. En plus, tout le monde a marché ! Mais le pire c'est un gars sur msn… Ça se voit trop que c'est un délire pour moi mais lui il a trop cru ! Je publierai la convers' sur mon site, parce que celle-là, je peux vraiment pas la zapper. En tous cas, merci pour ta review et ta fidélité ! (hmm… il me semble que tu lisais « Vacances dans les Alpes » aussi ? Et ma fic en collabo avec 'temis)

**Super bine** : Bah, merci beaucoup ! Le coup du parpaing ça sort d'un de mes malheurs ! Je suis très maladroite. . Tiens la dernière fois après un concert de mandoline dans un restaurant chic, on avait droit de manger les restes. C'est un truc genre entrée/dessert à volonté, mais des trucs à manger trop chicos quoi. J'ai pris, tu sais, les petits gâteaux au chocolat posés sur du papier marron. Évidemment, en revenant avec mes gâteaux, j'ai trébuché sur un tapis. Au début j'ai regardé mon assiette, et non, rien n'était tombé. Tu parles… Un gâteau était tombé par terre, et évidemment, face contre sol, et en avançant je l'ai écrasé. Sans dec… J'avais trop hoooooooonte… En plus, t'imagines tous les gens qui ont vu ce qui s'est passé qui te regardent. Si tu as lu « Vacances dans les Alpes » le coup du télésiège m'est arrivé aussi. Mais pas la compét'.

**Crystal d'avalon** : T.T Tu me hais ? Hmmm… J'ai pas dit qu'Heero avait 15 ans, c'est Karl qui l'a dit. Ça n'a pas été confirmé aux dernières nouvelles.. Non tu t'es pas trompée pour Duo, il a bien 24 ans. Pour la petite fille, tu auras ta réponse dans ce chapitre. Ça reste okay pour les questions, t'inquiète pas ! Le truc c'est que je peux pas toujours y répondre, seulement quand tu ne comprends pas quelque chose qui s'est passé dans la fic. Tu peux continuer à poser des questions, mais il y a des choses que tu apprendras plus tard, ou si ce n'est pas révélé dans la fic, je te répondrais aux RAR de l'épilogue (qui est pour bientôt d'ailleurs). En tous cas, merci beaucoup pour ta review et tes compliments ! C'est très gentil !

**Florinoir** : Kikoo ! Contente que tu aimes mon Hee-chan moi aussi je l'aimeuhhhh… Pitié ? MWAHAHA ! Pas de pitié pour les lecteurs ! . Enfin, tu resteras encore sur ta faim à la fin de ce chapitre ! Et vi, j'suis comme les toutous, je marque mon territoire mais en faisant des queue-de-poisson ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review, et de rien pour tes fics !

**Kaorulabelle** : Tu sauras s'il a tué la petite fille… dans ce chap ! Duo ? Interposé ? Peut-être… Ou peut-être pas… Héhé… Merci beaucoup pour ta review et j'espère que tu n'as pas attendu trop longtemps pour la suite.

**Lolodidie** : J'espère que ton petit cœur va bien, et qu'il va tenir aussi après la fin de ce chapitre. Merci pour les compliment et ta review ! A la prochaine !

**Nekojin** : Il faut savoir que je finis toujours un chapitre en queue-de-poisson te donne une idée du comment va finir ce chapitre là. Ça tient le lecteur en haleine et donne envie de lire la suite. Si je finis sur une fin banale, sans rien de palpitant, ça donnera pas envie de cliquer sur la petite flèche en bas à droite. Évidemment, quand y a pas d'autres chapitres encore en ligne, c'est plus embêtant. Mais j'adore savoir les impressions des lecteurs, et connaître quelles questions ils se posent. Voilà la réponse à ton « pourquoi » en espérant que tu aies compris ma manière de penser.. Pour Hayako et pour Heero, tu sauras tout dans ce chapitre ! Voilà ! Merci pour ta review et tes compliments, ça m'a fait très plaisir !

**celine.sLineC-Line** : Merci pour ta review et tes compliments qui m'ont fait très plaisir ! A la prochaine ! -

**aele** : Sadique mouah ? Ma pauvre aele, j'espère que tu ne t'es pas trop inquiétée pour Hayako ! Enfin, tu vas avoir de ses nouvelles dans ce chapitre. Je ne peux pas te dire si elles sont bonnes, tu le verras par toi-même ! J'aime bien ta vision du héros !lol Moi aussi j'aime que le héros reste en vie dans les histoires. Je ne ferai jamais de deathfic de ma vie. (petite exception dans Beyblade, mais c'était plus un défi qu'autre chose) Tu sais déjà que mes persos principaux ne mourront jamais dans mes fics.lol Tu n'aimes pas rester sur ta faim ? Bah zut alors.- Haha… Sache que pratiquement tous mes chapitres finissent en queue-de-poisson, même l'épilogue d'une de mes fics GW. Bon cette fic ne terminera quand même pas en queue-de-poisson, disons que ce n'est pas en projet, mais ça peut changer… Pour Solo je lui réserve quelques petites choses qui seront importantes dans l'histoire, pas forcément bonnes, mais décisives… Merci pour tout, review et compliments !

**Kari** : Bah heureusement que tu lis mes fics, sinon… . 'tention hein !. Et heureusement que tu l'aimes ma fic ! . Je rigoleuh… Enfin, merci pour ta review !

**Ptiteclad** : …-… T'y es pas du tout ! M'enfin c'est pas grave !lol Je veux pas qu'Heero tombe trop vite sous le charme de Duo, ça ferait trop rapide pour l'histoire. Même si la fin est proche… Enfin, après la fin je compte faire une séquelle quand même… Merci pour ta review et tes compliments qui m'ont fait très plaisir !

**Alinette** : Kikoo ! Merci d'aimer ma fic !- J'aime beaucoup les fics sadiques, sauf chez les autres évidemment !lol Tu auras ta réponse pour la petite fille dans ce chapitre ! Merci pour tout !

**Centre Intelligence Agency**

**Chapitre 4**

**Arrestations**

Mais le russe appuya sur la détente, avec un sang-froid et une concentration enviables… Le coup de feu résonna dans les oreilles de Heero, toujours tenant Hayako dans ses bras. Il sentit soudain une douleur sourde, lancinante. Un gémissement sortit de sa bouche avant qu'il ne put comprendre quoique ce soit. La souffrance fut si intense que sa vue se troubla, et ses jambes le lâchèrent. Il entendit un des deux agents prononcer quelque chose, avant de tomber à terre.

« Heero ! cria Solo, paniqué par la vue de son ami s'écroulant au sol. »

Mais le blond ne bougea pas, conscient de la situation : un Mafieux armé d'un calibre redoutable leur faisait tout de même face.

« Ne bougez pas ! cria le russe, se sentant soudain seul face à deux agents de la C.I.A.. »

« Baissez votre arme ! répondit Duo d'un ton dur, son revolver pointé sur l'assassin. »

Le Mafieux ricana ; il n'était pas très à l'aise.

« Baissez votre arme lentement ! répéta Duo en s'agitant un peu. »

« Vous me laissez partir sainement avec le gosse et je ne tire pas ! répliqua le russe. »

Duo réfléchit à toute vitesse. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser s'échapper ! Mais le Mafieux n'avait pas l'air de vouloir être raisonnable et de se rendre sans protester. C'était le genre de situations qu'il détestait : se trouver face à un dilemme.

Heero bougea. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait eu mal d'un coup, mais ce n'était pas à cause du coup de feu. Il regarda la petite Hayako qui semblait pétrifiée. Elle serrait son grand frère fort entre ses petits bras. Son lapin gris gisait à terre, la tête complètement arrachée. Le japonais sentit encore une fois la douleur…

« Haya… gémit-il. »

La petite fille le regarda dans les yeux.

« Enlève ta main de là… couina Heero. »

En effet, Hayako avait posé par accident sa main sur la blessure d'Heero, et l'ongle d'un de ses doigts était enfoncé profondément dans la plaie.

« T'as quoi, là ? demanda la petite japonaise en touchant la blessure de son index. »

« Touche pas, souffla Heero. »

Hayako regarda sa main couverte d'un liquide visqueux et rouge avant de l'essuyer sur le pull de son frère et laisser échapper un râle de dégoût. Puis la jeune enfant fixa le visage de Heero. Les mèches de sa frange étaient collées sur son front, sans doute par la sueur et ses yeux exprimaient une fatigue immense. De plus, son souffle se faisait roque et rapide.

Duo jeta un œil aux deux nippons, à moitié allongés par terre, puis se re-concentra sur l'homme armé.

« Duo, souffla Solo. On ne peut pas le laisser s'échapper… »

« Je sais bien, répliqua le natté. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? »

« C'est toi le chef ! dit Solo, bien content de ne pas être le trancheur de l'histoire. »

« Shit… »

Duo sentit une présence nouvelle à ses côtés : Sally.

« Rendez-vous, dit-elle d'un ton assuré. Si vous vous rendez, votre peine sera moins longue. »

« Je me fous de la taule ! répliqua le Mafieux. Il me faut le gosse ! »

Hayako regarda son frère, et lui demanda, tout haut, de sorte que tout le monde l'entende :

« C'est toi ou moi qu'il veut le monsieur tout moche ? »

Heero parut désemparé.

« Euh… Le lapin… »

« Mais le lapin, il est pas un gosse, il est un lapin ! »

Le japonais, n'ayant pas envie d'impliquer sa petite sœur dans cette histoire, répliqua :

« Et bien, le monsieur il est bête. Il croit qu'il peut avoir quelque chose tout en brandissant son ridicule jouet. Et s'il veut le lapin, c'est parce que… euh… Il adore les lapins gris… Ne t'inquiète pas Haya, il n'aura jamais ta peluche… Les hommes dernière nous ils sont là pour t'aider. »

« Et toi, ils t'aideront aussi, non ? »

Heero resta silencieux.

¤

Trowa se sentait horriblement bête. Il s'était fait avoir comme un débutant ! Il avait vraiment fait confiance à ce morveux en tournant la tête ! Le français se rassura en se répétant que, de toutes façons, il était un professionnel de l'infiltration et pas autre chose.

Trowa avait croisé Wufei Chang deux fois dans l'usine, celui-ci semblait fixer quelque chose depuis un moment.

Le français baissa les yeux, sentant son pied cogner quelque chose. Ce qu'il vit le surpris. Ce n'était pas un de ces blocs de parpaing qu'il avait aperçu la minute d'avant, mais une planche de bois qui dissimulait sans aucun doute un passage souterrain. Trowa se baissa, prenant garde que personne n'était dans les alentours et effleura la serrure rouillée du bout des doigts.

Une barrette à trois branches suffirait à débloquer le mécanisme du verrouillage. Seulement le français avait repéré une petite puce noire accrochée à l'extrémité inverse de là où était la serrure : une alarme silencieuse. Si Trowa arrivait soit à la désactiver – ce qui lui semblait plus qu'improbable – soit à la déplacer sans rien déclencher. Si l'alarme sonnait, il était possible qu'une autre porte sous la planche se mette en marche… Enfin, le français n'avait vu ça que chez les professionnels… Mais le hacker avait l'air de tout sauf d'un débutant.

L'homme à la mèche prit une barrette fine de sa poche et positionna les deux extrémités autour de la puce qui émit une lumière orange. Le français souffla et délicatement, relâcha l'alarme. Lentement, il reprit l'objet entre les deux branches de sa barrette et le déplaça avec une douceur infinie. L'alarme émit encore une lumière orange un instant, mais le clignotement fut vite remplacé par une couleur violacée.

Trowa ne comprit pas. Que pouvait la couleur violette signifier ? Le jeune homme attendit un moment, mais rien ne se produisit. Il se réattaqua à son travail, sachant pertinemment qu'il risquait beaucoup. La puce était reliée à deux fils verts qui eux semblaient passer sous la planche de bois. Le français fronça les sourcils : comment pouvait-on ouvrir la trappe sans sectionner les deux fils ? S'il s'aventurait à encore bouger l'alarme, celle-ci risquerait de se déclencher.

Avec une concentration incroyable, Trowa reprit la puce entre les deux branches de la barrette et tira lentement les deux fils verts à l'aide d'une pince à épiler qui se trouvait dans sa poche. Heureusement que le jeune homme emmenait toujours son attirail avec lui… La puce n'émettait à présent plus rien. Trowa se félicita de son travail attentionné et surtout réussi, et s'attaqua à la serrure.

Des gouttes de sueur perlaient à son front, et le français avait l'impression que ses mains tremblaient sans s'arrêter. En trois minutes – temps plutôt long pour forcer une serrure, surtout pour un professionnel comme lui – la trappe fut ouverte. L'espion regarda une dernière fois la puce avant de soulever la trappe. Il entendit un léger claquement provenant du dessous de la plaque et s'arrêta immédiatement. Il fixa la puce qui brillait d'une couleur rouge. Dans toute sa carrière, Trowa n'avait jamais eu aussi peur de sa vie. Il y avait deux solutions :

soit, la lumière rouge signifiait que oui, Trowa était un mauvais et que l'alarme s'était déclenchée ;

soit, le hacker était un petit malin qui avait inversé les couleurs du code de la route (même si le violet n'en fait pas partie) et que oui, Trowa était un géni.

Le français n'eut pas à réfléchir longtemps. Des voix retentirent dans toute l'usine. Le jeune homme en déduit que le hacker avait été intercepté et mis en joue.

Mais Trowa, ne voulant pas que tous ses efforts soient vains, ne rejoignit pas ses coéquipiers et ouvrit la trappe un peu plus. Rien ne se passa. Alors, lentement, avec précaution, l'espion s'infiltra dans le passage et descendit les échelons encrés dans le mur. Ce qu'il vit le stupéfia.

Une salle remplie de matériel de haute technologie se cachait sous l'usine ! Il y avait plusieurs ordinateurs à multiples fonctions, des écrans noirs encastrés dans le mur, une machine dont il ne connaissait même pas l'existence, des vis, des tournevis, des lentilles de contact posés dans un écrin, des boîtes noires, des croquis de machine, une table en bois sur laquelle plusieurs boîtes qui contenaient des diodes, des barrettes technologiques, des fils fins et gros et d'autres choses encore étaient posées.

Trowa ne se remettait pas de la vue. Il n'avait, au grand jamais, vu une telle quantité de matériel technologique dans une si petite salle. Le français aperçut du coin de l'œil une porte en métal qui devait mener à la sortie. Il se tourna vers la trappe de bois, et commença à grimper les échelons pour sortir de la chambre secrète. A ce moment-là, il entendit un coup de feu, et c'est la sueur lui coulant du dos et les mains tremblantes, qu'il rouvrit la trappe.

Pour la deuxième fois en cinq minutes, Trowa fut troublé par la vue. Duo et Solo tenaient en joue un homme roux, qui lui, brandissait son arme vers un adolescent qui tenait une petite fille dans ses bras. Le français tourna les yeux vers Wufei qui s'approchait du rouquin en silence, caché par un large pilonne.

¤

Duo, Solo et Sally commençaient à s'impatienter. D'autant plus qu'ils ne savaient pas comment résonner le mafieux sans que celui-ci ne risque de tuer définitivement quelqu'un. C'est alors qu'un mouvement, certes presque imperceptible, lui fit tourner légèrement les yeux vers un des larges pilonnes.

Wufei était dissimulé derrière une colonne de béton, arme au point. Le chinois avait vu la scène depuis le début et profitant du fait que le mafieux lui tournait le dos, il avait secrètement atteint une table recouverte de poussière et un tas de blocs de parpaing.

Sally, qui avait aussi vu son meilleur homme se glisser derrière le mafieux, continuait de parler vainement pour attirer l'attention sur elle.

Wufei souffla un remerciement silencieux, et s'approcha à pas de loup du rouquin. Alors qu'il allait lentement lever son arme pour abattre la crosse de son pistolet sur la tête du mafieux, la petite fille qui agrippait le nippon leva la main vers Wufei en souriant. Le chinois n'eut pas le temps d'abattre son arme que le mafieux se retourna vers lui.

Alors, d'un réflexe qui était le bienvenu, le Preventer empoigna sa deuxième arme de son autre main et l'abattit sur le visage du mafieux, qui tourna sur lui-même à cause de la violence du coup avant de s'écrouler lamentablement.

Personne ne bougea. Tous regardaient le rouquin au sol, assommé et le visage en sang. Le premier à baisser son arme fut Duo, qui lança un grand sourire à Wufei, suivi de Sally.

« Bien joué Wufei ! lança-t-elle, apparemment ravie de l'exploit de son homme. »

« Chapeau Chang ! dit cette fois Solo. »

« Bravo monsieur ! »

Tout le monde dirigea son regard vers la petite fille qui applaudissait avec joie. Le bonheur certain de Hayako les fit tous sourire… sauf un qui savait ce qui l'attendait… Duo posa son regard vers le nippon qui était dos à lui. Sans qu'il ne put faire un geste, l'agent Fabrice Naiks se précipita vers le japonais. Il empoigna son pull et le releva de force. Hayako tomba à terre. Alors qu'elle protestait contre le futur bleu qu'elle allait avoir, Naiks dit, tout en enfilant les menottes au jeune :

« Heero Yuy, je vous arrête pour piratage des ordinateurs gouvernementaux et pour délit de fuite. Vous pouvez garder le silence, mais tout ce que vous direz sera retenu contre vous. »

L'agent posa une main sur l'épaule du détenu et le guida jusqu'à Duo.

« Mais… Que… 'ro ? 'ro ? Qu'est-ce que… »

La petite Hayako s'était relevée et allait se précipiter sur son grand frère quand un bras l'attrapa par la taille. L'enfant s'agita dans les bras solides de Wufei et cria, tout en pleurant à chaudes larmes :

« Qu'est-ce vous faîtes ? 'ro a rien fait ! Zavez pas le droit ! 'ro ! Te laisse pas faire ! Arrêteeeez ! »

Duo regarda la scène silencieusement. La petite fille ne devait pas avoir plus de cinq ans…

« Arrêteeeeeeeeeeez ! »

Hayako hurlait de désespoir alors que son frère la regardait impassiblement.

« Je vous déteste ! Vous êtes méchants ! »

Sa voix mourut dans un dernier râle, et la petite fille enfouit son visage baigné de larmes contre l'épaule de Wufei.

¤

Toute l'équipe était sortie de l'usine désaffectée. Sally et Solo portaient le mafieux inconscient, tandis que Duo menait Heero par les épaules. Wufei, lui, avait toujours la petite fille dans ses bras. Elle s'était endormie, à bout de force.

« Colonel Maxwell ! »

Duo se tourna vers Trowa, les sourcils froncés :

« Qu'y a-t-il Barton ? »

« Il y a une trappe dans l'usine qui conduit à une salle secrète. »

A ces mots, Heero pila.

« Comment ça ? demanda Duo en rentrant malencontreusement dans le prisonnier. »

« Et bien, pendant que vous arrêtiez le hacker, j'ai découvert l'ouverture d'une salle. »

Heero tourna les yeux vers cet agent. Il se rappelait de lui ! Il l'avait trompé facilement !

« Tu as réussi à l'ouvrir ? demanda Duo. »

Le japonais tendit l'oreille.

« Oui. J'ai eu du mal, l'ouverture était sécurisée. »

« Qu… Quoi ? s'écria l'asiatique. »

Trowa lui jeta un regard en biais. Duo somma le prisonnier de se taire.

« La salle comporte plusieurs matériaux informatiques : des ordinateurs, alarmes, caméras, diodes, barrettes… énuméra l'espion. Je n'ai pas fermé la trappe Colonel, si vous voulez y jeter un coup d'œil. »

Duo cligna des yeux. Bien qu'il n'aimait pas vraiment le FBI, cet agent l'épatait.

« Tu étais au courant de cette trappe ? demanda durement le natté au japonais. »

Celui-ci ne répondit pas, trop abasourdi par les révélations de l'homme à la mèche.

¤

Duo avait finalement appelé trois agents, et leur avait demandé de déblayer l'usine et d'embarquer tout le matériel. Enfin, Duo et Solo rentraient au Centre en voiture, sans Heero. Effectivement, le Colonel Maxwell n'ayant pas pris de véhicule à protection vitrée intérieure, il leur était impossible d'embarquer le prisonnier sans la vitre obligatoire.

Il ne tardait qu'une chose au natté : interroger personnellement le hacker. Le jeune homme voulait comprendre le pourquoi et le comment de ses actions. Pirater des ordinateurs ultra sécurisés n'était pas chose facile, alors quand il s'agissait des gouvernementaux, ça frôlait du géni !

Duo avait rejoint son bureau, heureux. Il avait enfin coincé ce hacker ! Dekim pouvait dire ce qu'il voulait, il avait réussi !

La porte de son bureau s'ouvrit avec fracas, laissant apercevoir une Sally essoufflée et apparemment catastrophée.

« D… Duo ! »

Le natté la regarda avec des yeux ronds, les sourcils levés.

« Euh… Sally ? »

« Duo, il faut que tu viennes immédiatement à la salle d'interrogatoire ! »

« Mais… Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Sally essaya de reprendre son souffle brièvement et répondit :

« C'est Solo… Il… Dans la salle d'interrogatoire… Il faut que tu viennes tout de… suite ! »

Duo se leva de son siège brutalement et suivit Sally qui courait déjà dans les couloirs.

¤

« SOLO ! »

Le silence se fit dans la salle d'interrogatoire. C'était la première fois qu'ils entendaient Duo crier… de cette façon… Il était très en colère sans aucun doute. Et il y avait de quoi…

Heero était assis sur une chaise, ses chevilles attachées aux pieds du tabouret. Le bracelet de tissu orange du détecteur de mensonge – pas très efficace, mais tout de même révélateur – entourait le bras d'Heero et un bip sonore résonnait dans la pièce. Solo se tenait près d'une machine à laquelle le bracelet orange était relié par un long fil noir et épais.

Heero regardait dans le vide, l'air las, épuisé.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais… murmura Duo d'un air dangereux. »

Solo le fixa dans les yeux, déviant son regard du natté à Sally, et revenant de Sally au natté.

« Je l'interroge figure-toi. »

« Et qui t'en a donné l'ordre ? demanda durement le Colonel. »

Le blond ne répondit pas. Le bip accéléra la cadence, mais personne n'y prêta attention.

« Qui t'en a donné l'ordre ? »

Sally regardait par terre, trouvant soudainement un certain intérêt au carrelage beige strié de traces grises.

« Ce gamin était censé être examiné par les infirmières et passer à l'interrogatoire demain après qu'on ait appelé ses parents. Solo, je donne les ordres ici, et je ne tolère pas l'insubordination, est-ce que j'ai été bien clair ? »

Le blond ne répondait toujours pas, les sourcils froncés, les lèvres pincées.

« Réponds ! »

Sally releva la tête, d'un coup, remarquant une anormalité flagrante. Un bruit irrégulier et rapide, une respiration roque et saccadée, et des gémissements de douleur…

« Yuy ! »

Duo et Solo regardèrent la Preventer, étonnés mais toujours en colère, avant de tourner leur regard vers le prisonnier.

Ce dernier convulsait : ses muscles se contractaient, ses yeux n'étaient plus que blancs, et un bruit inquiétant s'échappait de ses lèvres entrouvertes. Chacun de ses membres tressautaient brutalement laissant savoir à Duo, Solo et Sally qu'il n'avait plus aucun contrôle.

Les trois personnes se ruèrent vers le jeune garçon tandis que le bip auparavant sonore, avait cessé brutalement.

A suivre…

_Kimiko : Enfin la suite, oui je sais. Désolée du retard mais ffnet était complètement sorti de ma tête. Je me suis rendue compte que j'avais laissé cette fic en plan en continuant mon roman. J'allais continuer d'écrire quand j'ai vu le titre de cette fic. Le pire c'est que je croyais que j'avais déjà posté ce chapitre. Honte à moi u.u_

_Duo : Et la suite de cette fic pas avant un bout de temps je présume ?_

_Kimiko : Oh mais elle est déjà écrite… Il suffit juste que je l'oublie pas… Tu me remémorera Duo ?_

_Duo : A une condition…_

_Kimiko : Laquelle ?_

_Duo : Tu me réserves une fin heureuse…_


End file.
